Saving Sarah and the trust between brothers
by special agent Ali
Summary: Sarah is sick and Tim has to go away. Only one on the team isn't busy. What happens when he falls in love with the mini McGee and causes something worse to happen while she is in his protection? Mostly a Sarah/Tony story.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't help it I am addicted to writing Timmy stories. If you don't like Tim please don't read my stuff. I dedicate my NCIS world to mainly him. Mainly making everyone betray him apparently. Him and Sarah. Though this story is more about Sarah than and the great Tony D. Thought I'd do something different.  
_

_This is a prologue so its not supposed to make much sense. I'll explain it from beginning next chapter. _

He felt the arm on his wrist as he moved to climb into the ambulance to be with her.

"I'm so sorry Tim" he said and Tim could hear the sob behind it. He jerked free and gazed coldly at him.

"So I save your life…take all your stupid pranks…and this is how I'm repaid?" he asked.

"It wasn't…"

"I asked you to watch her...as in with your eyes not..." Tim cut him off coldly and stopped. He shook his head sadly. "I actually thought you were my friend Tony…my mistake" Tim added with a look of betrayal.

Tim gave him one last cold look and climbed inside the ambulance. Tony watched it pull off before collapsing to the ground on his knees.

"Damn it!" Tony yelled as he sank to the floor. "I am your friend Tim…I will fix this" he added with a determined look. How, he wasn't so sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey all, wow six reviews I feel special. Can't ask for more for an pretty unspecific prologue. I would said more but that would spoil my fun._

_So before I go off to shower and get a good nights sleep I thought I'd leave you all with chapter 1. I hope you enjoy and I'll update other stories when I get the chance. I am also recycling by bringing back David Stone from my Palmer story._

David Stone had see many crazy things in the three years he been a security guard at NCIS. The thirty two year old man had to say this was probably the craziest.

"All right were here" the grumpy taxi cab driver said bitterly. The young woman he was driving didn't stir. She had fainted in the ride over from her fever.

"Shit! Hey wake up! Yo girlie!" He screamed and the young woman still didn't stir.

The man pulled in and up to David. "Yo, guard!" he yelled and David got out and went to him.

"This girlie had me pick her up at the college… makes me bring her here…but…now she all passed out or something…stupid kid" he explained.

David peered in the back and whistled as he saw his passenger. "It's okay sir, I know her and will be glad to…"

"Good! Get her out of my car so I can get on with my oh so wonderful job!" the man snapped cutting David off.

David yelped but nodded. "Wait…pay me first…girl owes me twenty three dollars for her ride…I don't do anything for free" the driver growled.

David gave him a twenty and a five. "Keep the change sir" he said pleasantly. He missed the nasty look as he lifted out the rude mans passenger.

"Fucking cheap ass Americans….fuck this country" the driver muttered as he drove off.

David rolled his eyes. Dealing with crazy idiots was part of the job. He never had to carry someone before though.

"I know I seen you before…" he murmured and trailed off. "Of course…back when I got my job…you're Tim McGee's little sister" he said.

David cradled Sarah protectively and moved to the building after shutting the door to his small booth.

He rode the elevator to the squad room and walked towards Agent Gibbs team.

"Agent McGee….I hope I…" he said but didn't have to end his sentence as Tim jumped up and ran to him.

"Oh my god! Sarah!" he said and stroked her cheek. "David, what the hell happened?" He then yelled to the guard.

"She fainted in a taxi cab who picked her up at her college…was quite rude about it too" he said.

Tim nodded. "Thanks for bringing her to me…I'll take her now" he offered and lifted Sarah away.

Maybe it was his magic touch but Sarah took that moment to stir.

"Tim?" She called and the man smiled lovingly at her. "Right here Sarah, you're safe in my arms" he whispered.

Sarah opened her eyes and sure enough saw his face. "How…how did…"

David relayed his story and Sarah smiled at him. "Well thanks…you're really cute you know" she murmured.

"Sarah" Tim said disapprovingly and the girl only shrugged. "Only stating the truth Tim…you work with a lot of cute men" she said.

"Sarah, you don't look so good…that why you're here?" Tim asked to change the subject. He was never going to willingly gossip about guys with his little sister.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah…feel sick Tim…think I got a fever too or something…so came here so you could care for me" she said weakly.

"You never could take care yourself…such a baby" he teased but Sarah could tell he wasn't complaining. Tim would never turn her away.

"Lets get you to Ducky…maybe he has medicine" Tim offered.

Sarah nodded. She put her arms around his neck. "So lets go then" she said and Tim sighed.

"You can't walk can you?"

Sarah shrugged. "You know damn well what the answer is Timmy now quit stalling" she answered. Little sisters could be so damn wicked.

Tim sighed again but carried Sarah to autopsy. Ducky turned as they entered and gave a look of concern.

"Your sister in trouble again Timothy?" He asked and got a nod. "She never stops Ducky…she's a pain in the ass" he answered and Sarah blew a raspberry at him.

The M.E. chuckled. "Why are you carrying her?"

"Because I am sick and I made him" Sarah answered and Ducky chuckled again.

"Ahh….well put her on a table Timothy and let me see how bad her condition is" Ducky offered.

"Thanks Ducky" Tim said as carried her over. Sarah yelped as she was wearing shorts and the cold metal did not feel good against bare legs.

Tim laughed and she scowled at him. "Ha ha bro…very funny" she said unamused. Tim sobered slightly. "Sorry kid…you okay?" he asked worried and she shook her head.

"I feel like crap Tim…someone is living in my brain and taking up drums…not even playing well either" she said.

"Migraine huh?" Ducky offered. "Can't get any worse" she answered.

Ducky shrugged as he got a thermometer out. He always kept a kit locked away as every agent in the building had managed to get himself or herself sick or hurt.

He stuck it in her mouth and as they waited he took Sarah's blood pressure.

"Your pressure is normal but you have a fever of a 100.2" he said. "I knew it" Sarah muttered.

"So what do I do Ducky? I have a…" Tim asked and trailed off.

Sarah looked at him quizzically then groaned. "That's this week?" she asked and Tim nodded.

"What is this week?" Ducky asked curiously.

Sarah smirked. "Some geek convention….Tim has so many I forget what this one is"

Tim gave her a withering look. "Which is why I never go into detail with you" he shot back.

He then sighed. "I'll cancel" he said and Sarah shook her head. "No way because then I'll never hear the end of it" she said.

"Well what do you suggest then? I'm not leaving you all alone for two days" Tim pointed out.

"It's almost the weekend Tim…you all have off this one…can't I stay with someone on your team?" she asked.

They turned to Ducky and he sighed. "I am sorry Sarah, I already have plans with Jimmy" he said.

She pouted and he patted her knee. "Don't pout yet my dear, still plenty of others" he offered.

Turns out the doctor couldn't be more wrong. Everyone the McGee's asked already made plans.

Except one.

"I'll do it"

Tim turned and groaned.

"Was that really necessary? I bet McGregor would say yes to Tommy"

"No he wouldn't, Tommy is an ass too" Tim shot back.

"Come on Probie…I have no date, she cancelled on me…I have no plans" Tony said.

"Come on…Tony can't be…that…bad" Sarah said and yawned.

"Listen to your sis Tim, she speaks good words" Tony said with a dashing smile.

"Fine…but I am warning you DiNozzo…"

"Your sister is in good hands McGee…I promise you nothing bad will happen…now go get your geek on elf lord" Tony said.

"Just watch her Tony…please…I'll be back Sunday night…means you only have two days to not screw up" Tim said.

"You worry too much Probie" Tony said waving off his concern.

"Yeah right" Tim muttered. "You're wasting time probie…it's getting late and you have a plane to catch" Tony said.

He put his arm around Sarah and gave him a small wave. "Bye Timmy…have fun in geek land" he said.

Tim rolled his eyes but left. He had a sinking feeling though. A very bad sinking feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

_So haven't updated this story for a while. So do you all want to know why Tim is mad? Well, too bad, you have to wait a few chapters LOL._

_This is a filler but you may like it. This story is pretty much Tony and Sarah for the most part. Well this chapter anyway._

Sarah watched the elevators doors closed. She knew Tim had an uneasy expression on his face.

"He doesn't really trust you does he?" she said when the elevator closed.

Tony looked at her.

"Hey" he called gently and stroked her cheek. "Timmy is just paranoid because I pull pranks on him all the time…but their just harmless immature pranks….I will take good care of you, I promise, Timmy is my friend" he said.

Sarah nodded. "Okay…I believe you…agent Tommy" she said with a giggle.

Tony gave her a smirk and playfully smacked her head. "Watch it McRunt" he said.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine…I'll be nice…Anthony" she said and Tony huffed.

"What? I can't call you Tommy, so I am calling you by your name" she said.

"It's Tony…I hate Anthony" he growled. Sarah chuckled. "Okay Anthony" she replied.

Tony gave her another head smack a bit harder that time. "Keep pushing it brat and I will just take you to my house now and make you stay in bed till Tim comes home" he warned.

Sarah could tell he was serious. "You're no fun either" she whined.

Tony rolled his eyes. "That's cause you're pissing me off" he said. Sarah sighed. "Fine, I am done teasing…can we go back to your house and watch a movie?" she asked.

Tony nodded. He bent and scooped her up into his arms. "That we can do little brat" he answered.

Sarah snuggled to him. "Thanks Tony…if you didn't offer…Tim would have stayed…" she said.

Tony nodded. "Course he would have and then we'd all have to suffer him moping" he said.

Sarah chuckled. "I like this better, you really are cute Tony" she said and then closed her eyes.

She soon fell asleep. "I like this too…my god your pretty…damn…ok shut up Tony…she is sick and your just caring for her as a favor to McGee" he scolded himself.

He went to his car and strapped Sarah in the front seat. He glanced at her several times in the ride they got to his place, he carried her in and sat her on the couch with her head in his lap.

He played with her hair and she awoke. "Hey…where are we?" she asked.

"My house…you fell asleep"

Sarah nodded. "Sorry…"

"Don't be…you're sick" he said. He bent and kissed her forehead and then without thinking, kissed her lips.

Sarah kissed back. "That was amazing…I think I could…"

Tony put a finger to her lips. "Don't…don't say it…just go back to sleep and lets forget that happened" he said.

He picked her head off him and left her on the couch. He ran to his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face.

"Don't Tony! You can't have her…Tim will kill you" he told his reflection.

He went back and Sarah was asleep again. Tony yearned to kiss her again and sighed.

"This will be a long weekend"


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, this is why Tim is mad at Tony. I hope you like it. The last paragraph is key. I am not going into details though. I think its pretty obvious though. _

_It's far from over though, I will probably have them make up. Just not sure how yet and you'll see why it'll be a challenge. As it's still Friday in story, Sarah won't be sick for a few chapters. Hope you enjoy. _

_Oh, please no more bashing me. You don't like my stuff, stop reading it. I write mainly Timmy stories and I like how they come out. _

_Nice sweet reviews are loved though. Especially since tomorrow is my birthday. _

Tony didn't want to keep looking at her. She was so pretty though, she looked like sleeping beauty, only with dark hair. 'She actually is prettier' he thought. 'SB has nothing on you kid' he added with a smile.

"No…come on Tony…you can't have 'you know what' with her…she is sick plus she is Timmy's aka "my probie' little sister" he scolded himself.

Tony bent and scooped her back into his arms. He loved the feel of her small body in his arms. He groaned again.

Tony quickly went into his guest room and laid Sarah down on the bed. She grabbed his arm, awakened by his strong but gentle touch.

"Lay with me Tony…please…Tim always held me when I was sick" she begged.

'That's because your brother never had sexual fantasies about you' he thought.

However, he climbed beside her and Sarah rolled on her stomach. She cuddled Tony like a teddy bear.

Tony turned to his side and kissed her forehead again. She smiled and cuddled into him.

"Sorry…about…the…kiss…I guess…your not…interested in…me" she murmured.

Sarah barely realized what she was saying. She was so out of it and felt so sick. Tony didn't realize that.

"That's not...true…really" Tony stammered. 'Your brother is what is stopping me…I don't know if I can betray him like that' he thought.

Sarah sighed. "Just go way Tony…I can…tell…you don't…want me…here" she answered. She was so tired and was fighting to keep awake. Her eyes drooped close again.

Tony shook his head. "No, I offered to do this Sarah…I want to do this…I'll do whatever you want" he said.

Sarah opened her eyes at that. His words seemed to awaken her a bit even if she was still out of it.

"Lay down Tony" she instructed.

Tony obeyed and a half hour later he was tousling her hair gently. He wasn't clothed and neither was she. He seemed to have forgotten everything in that short time. Including protection.


End file.
